


Denial

by LilMissTrickster



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister fun, Gen, Poker, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissTrickster/pseuds/LilMissTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy and his sister Lucienne are playing poker. Remy tries to get Lucienne to admit that she has a crush on someone but she's in denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Remy's sister Lucienne is my OC.

"Petit." Remy said. Lucienne's red eyes flickered up from her cards and met her brother's red and black eyes.  
"Oui?" Lucienne questioned. Remy's eyes flickered over his cards then he placed two down before drawing two more from the deck.  
"When are ya gonna admit it?" Remy questioned. 

Lucienne hummed, her eyes roving over her cards before she discarded three of them which Remy dealt back to her from the deck. She picked up the cards and was internally pleased with the cards she got.

"Admit what, Rem?" Lucienne questioned, finally acknowledging her brother's question. Remy didn't answer her at first, but lay his cards on the tabletop face up.  
"Grand Jury." Remy said, tapping the two pairs of fours with a the five of spades card next to them. Lucienne hummed then smirked at her brother before laying her cards down face up, tapping the four kings with the ace of hearts next to them.  
"Four horsemen." Lucienne grinned.

Remy let out a groan and Lucienne cackled at her brother's misfortune, bringing the pile of sweets closer to her. 

"And in response to your question is when are ya gonna admit that ya like Warren." Remy said.  
"I don't know what you're talkin' about." Lucienne lied.  
"You're in denial and denial ain't just a river in Egypt." Remy said.


End file.
